


Where Are They Now?

by flawedamythyst



Series: The Truth In The Lie [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the other guys on the tour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are They Now?

Gerald cancelled the next tour he had booked, telling himself that it was because the 'mysterious disappearance' of Victor and Marcus meant there was a lot of paperwork to be done. He cancelled the tour after that as well, even though the police had finished with him by then. He was on the verge of cancelling the following one as well when he realised that a tour guide of Nova Scotia who was terrified of the woods was no good to anyone.

He sold Rainbow Tours to Brian for less than it was worth and moved to Philadelphia, where he started a city tour company. He met a man from Rhode Island called Gavin who adored his pink cowboy hat and thought his enormous and debilitating phobia of bears was just one of his adorable quirks. They lived happily ever after, in an apartment decorated with far too many sequins and glitter.

The first thing Brian did after Gerald sold him the company was to repaint the bus. He worked hard at expanding the business, and by the time he retired and settled down with his lady friend in Halifax, fifteen years later, he owned a fleet of tour buses all across Atlantic Canada. He never did find out what really happened to Victor and Marcus, but he sometimes wondered about it, late at night. He never believed the official version: that Sam and Dean had killed them and hidden the bodies so well that they were never found, before skipping out of the country.

Paul and Ray went home as soon as the Mounties would let them. They returned to their lives and tried hard to pretend nothing weird had ever happened to them. A few years afterwards, they adopted a boy and a girl, and after a long and intense discussion, didn't call them either Dean and Samantha or Sonny and Cher. Ray never did have Paul's name tattooed on his ass, although he did allow him to write it on in chocolate body paint every so often, if both the kids were out for the night.

Charlie moved the last of his things out of what had been his and Andrew's apartment two and a half weeks after they arrived home, under Andrew's watchful eye. As Charlie drove away, Andrew decided that maybe he just wasn't cut out for long-term relationships. He spent the next few years indulging in a series of one-night stands with guys he met in clubs and putting everything else he had into his job. He became one of the pre-eminent doctors in his field by the time he was forty. His brother did what he could to convince him that becoming the cliché of the lonely, bitter workaholic consultant wasn't a good idea, but Andrew ignored him in favour of having another drink.

Charlie had a series of unsuccessful relationships, most of which ended when his partner found out he'd been cheating. For a few years, he gave up on trying to maintain an exclusive relationship, until he met a man called Mike. Mike spent as much time as he could with Charlie, and had a nearly insatiable sexdrive. On their first anniversary, Charlie realised that not only had he never cheated on him, but he'd never even been tempted to. He took that as a sign, and spent the rest of his life with Mike.

Jerry and Thomas returned to England safely and got a civil partnership as soon as Thomas was well enough for the ceremony. They never left Europe again and only ever visited parts of the Continent where there was guaranteed to be no large predators. They never told anyone what really happened, but they both learnt how to fire a gun and when Thomas was attacked by the corpse he was embalming one night, he knew enough to kill it.

Nick and James returned to Washington under a cloud for having let two serial killers play them for two weeks. James returned to the Fraud unit and happily settled back down to tracing bank transfers, thankful he was never going to be involved in another murder case. Nick had to work harder to regain his unit's trust in his abilities, but when he made the big break in a murder case in Kentucky, he was able to rebuild his reputation. He kept Dean's mobile number, and a couple of times when a case had too many unexplained things around it, he sent the Winchesters a quick heads up.


End file.
